


I'll set fire to your heart (and most of your possessions sorry)

by ELL10TTE



Series: The Pied Piper [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Fluff, It's all fluff, Kiyoko has tattoos, Yachi is a chemistry student who sets things on fire a lot, brief mentions of KageHina, cameo appearances by Suga and Kags, love these two so much omg, set in the same universe as that one band fic i have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3245717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELL10TTE/pseuds/ELL10TTE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yachi's life as a new student in college is really throwing her for a loop. Her days are filled with setting things on fire in class, complaining to her weird ginger friend about her failed love-life and subconsciously stalking a beautiful woman working at her local coffee-shop.<br/>At least it's mostly subconscious.</p><p>Tiny short little fic about Yachi and Kiyoko being smitten kittens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll set fire to your heart (and most of your possessions sorry)

**Author's Note:**

> i love these two holy shit are they cute

"And so to recap, in case of a fire there is a hose in the front of the room, sinks on both sides and the only exit up the front door up here--"

"Uh, sir?" Yachi Hitoka raises her hand tentatively. "Where is the fire alarm?"

* * *

Yachi Hitoka was having a pretty iffy day. It wasn't bad, not really, but it wasn't good either. She'd woken up early and managed to watch the sunrise, which was nice (though not really because she'd only woken up because she'd fallen out of bed and she was already dead-tired due to all the moving). Then she'd had a light breakfast (meaning there was no food in her apartment) and jogged to class (cough cough she'd missed the bus cough). Then she'd gone to two classes (a pretty light day!) one of which was chemistry, a favorite of hers that she really needed to learn if her past records of burning tables was anything to go by (it's not her fault that she didn't believe that sulfur burned blue!). Then again, there was a shocking lack of a fire alarm in said chemistry classroom, which was... concerning, to say the least.

Now that she thought about it, she was definitely having a bad day. A terrible day. 

But whatever! She shakes the thoughts out of her head and stops outside of a cute little coffee shop within walking distance of her building. She planted her feet outside and smiled, straightening out her floral print skirt. She was a woman on a mission. A mission to brighten up her friend's day (and probably the rest of his life). She whipped out her phone and shot off a text  to him.

**From: Yachi Hitoka**

**To: Shouyou Hinata**

**Subject: hey where'd you say you worked again?**

Not a moment passed before she got her answer.

**From: Shouyou Hinata**

**To: Yachi Hitoka**

**Re: hey where'd you say you worked again?**

**at karasu cafe. why?**

She turned off the screen and slipped it into her bag with a smile. _As if I didn't know that,_ she thinks, the final pieces of her master plan clicking into place. She pushed through the glass doors with a grin.

"Hinata!!!!" She said with a grin. Her eyes landed on a young man standing behind the cash register. A young man that was decidedly... not Hinata.

What.

He was taller than she was, with ash-blond hair and an easy smile. "Hello!" He said, waving. She breathed a sigh of relief. At least he was nice and friendly, like Hinata. He was just taller and calmer. And not Hinata in any way, shape, or form.

"Uh... hi?" She said back, brushing hair away from her face. "Um... sorry, I was looking for a friend of mine--"

"Hinata, right? He works Tuesday mornings and Thursday afternoons. If you want I could tell him you asked for him--?"

"No, no, no!" She said, waving her arms at him. "My visit is supposed to be a surprise. I haven't seen him in a while." He smiles and nods.

"Ah, I hear you. Well, I won't give it away then!" They share a small laugh and Yachi feels herself warming up to the man.

"Yeah, I'm just glad that no one else was around to hear my 'dramatic entrance'--"

"Suga?" A voice calls from the back and Yachi wants to bash her face into the counter. Of course. Just when she was saying how happy she was. Of course. "I think we need to put in an order for more caramel syrup." A woman walks out of the 'Employees Only' door, shutting a leather-bound notebook seperated by tabs.

She was absolutely gorgeous, a tall, black haired lady with a beautiful mouth and even more beautiful eyes covered in a pair of slim glasses. She had a mole near her mouth and Yachi nearly dies when she realizes it.

"Um... hello?" She asks, after a while of Yachi's staring. Her voice is silvery and sweet and very slightly quiet. It's lovely. Yachi's voice sounded shrill and high and annoying next to it.

"H-he-hell-o," she stutters, her heart thumping in her chest. _Oh shit_ , she thinks. _Oh shit I'm in love._

"Hi," her smile could knock someone out. "Welcome to Karasu. I hope you enjoy your stay."

 _Oh I will,_ Yachi thinks, letting the woman lead her to a table. _So long as you're here as well._

* * *

 "What do I do, Hinata?" Yachi caved. She outright imploded. She couldn't take it anymore, having to bear the knowledge of the lovely lady from the coffee shop's existence all by herself. So she called up her friend (and also gave away the surprise that she'd in fact moved to the area) and spread tales of her beauty. Well, she was more complaining that the completely unapproachable, perfect and _totally_ hot Kiyoko Shimizu wasn't her girlfriend yet, but... well... there's no good way to end that sentence, she realizes. "Hinata, I'm so lost..."

"Look," he laughs from the line, "I'm _really_ not the person you should be asking about your beautiful black-haired person problems. I'm basically in the same boat as you."

"What?!" Yachi sat up abruptly. She had been carrying out the conversation from the safety of her bed, unwilling to acknowledge the fact that the day had begun. But now she'd thrown her covers into disarray, nearly falling out of her cozy blanket fortress. "Don't tell me--"

"Oh, no!" Hinata says quickly. "My person's a dude."

"Oh." She breathed a sigh of relief. Yachi was typically a very sweet, gentle person, but if she had to push her ginger friend off a bridge in order to unite herself with the love of her life, then so be it. "Oh, good. That's such a coincidence, though!"

"I know, right? How weird is that? What color are her eyes--?"

"They're blue--"

"Oh my god, so are Kageyama's! You think they're related?"

"Now wouldn't that be a twist of fate!"

"Yeah, yeah! If they are wouldn't that make _us_ related after we all get married--?"

"I think you're thinking too far into the future," Yachi laughs, "I can barely talk to her without locking up."

"Hmm," Hinata thinks. "Yeah, that's a bit of a problem. I'm not much closer to marriage either. Though I _am_ living with him--"

"What?!" Yachi jumps out of bed. "How?! I want to live with Kiyoko--!"

"I'm just painting his ceiling--!"

"I wanna paint Kiyoko's ceiling..." Yachi whines. "Teach me your ways! Come on--!" Yachi heard someone walk up next to Hinata so she cut her speech short.

"Hey Kags," he said. "We were just talking about you. What? I haven't seen your tuner-- hey!" A lower, angrier voice started arguing with him. "Look, I don't know where you keep your music shit-- well--!" She wasn't sure whether or not to hang up, so she just stayed on the line, awkwardly listening in. "Just because you lose something doesn't automatically make it my-- but! Hey-- you dick I'm gonna--"

Yachi hung up.

* * *

"Hello again," Kiyoko said, the barest hints of a smile playing at her lips. _Oh, she's so cool_ , Yachi thought, metling. She didn't dare say anything else besides her order lest she be forced to shove her whole fist in her mouth. She just paid and left.

Or at least she tried to. "Hey," Kiyoko stopped her before she left, "What's your name?"

"Uh... um, it's Yachi. Yachi Hitoka," Yachi stuttered out, blushing.

"Hello Yachi, I'm Kiyoko Shimizu--"

"I know!" Yachi yelled before proceeding to shove her whole fist in her mouth. "I-I mean--!"

Kiyoko laughed. "It's alright, Yachi. Would you stay for a bit? My shift ends in ten minutes, and I was wondering if you'd like to take a walk in the park with me." Yachi turned beet red.

"I-I'd love to!" She sputtered, trying (and failing) to keep her excitement from showing. _No way!_ She thought _, I'm just weird and stalker-y and awkward and I can't talk right-- why me? Is she kidding? What's going on here!?!_

Kiyoko just smiled.

"Very well," she said. "Then it's a date."

A date. With Kiyoko Shimizu. Yachi nearly fainted.

It didn't matter that she had classes that day (fuck school, man), it didn't matter that she'd made plans to call Hinata again; she was going on a date with this beautiful miracle of nature in front of her and nothing was going to stop her.

Except maybe her own awkwardness, but that wasn't something she chose to acknowledge.

She waited for Kiyoko to finish her shift, gingerly sitting on a stool out of the way. She was too jittery to actually sit so she more leaned against it. Every now and again she took a sip of coffee (caramel and whipped cream-- wonderful) to hide the fact that her eyes were glued to the older girl. Man, Yachi hadn't even known it was _possible_ to look graceful while hanging up an apron.

They went for a walk in a park that, quite frankly, Yachi didn't even know existed. It was a beautiful park, though, filled with flowers and couples. _Does this make us a couple? Man, ain't that the shojo-manga-iest thing I've ever thought..._

"Do you like flowers?" Kiyoko asked suddenly.

"Eh, I guess? They're nice." Score one for Yachi Hitoka. Speaking coherent sentences to her crush today, becoming the Japanese representative at the UN tomorrow.

"Would you like some?" Yachi was confused. Kiyoko didn't look like she had brought some and she didn't seem like the person to just bend over and pick them out of the ground...

"...okay," she said, just to see where this was going.

Kiyoko pulled up her sleeve. There was a flower design tattooed onto the inside of her wrist. They looked like grapes, but the vine was too long for them to be grapes. The pattern went up her entire arm. It's a wonder why she didn't want to wear sleeve-less clothing all the time; Yachi was sure it was beautiful.

"Woah, what are these?"

"They're called 'wisteria'. Pretty, yeah?" Yachi nodded. "They mean 'Love' and 'victory over hardship'. You know, that stuff."

Love.

Victory over hardship. Well, that one wasn't as heart-thumpy as 'love', but it was still a nice message.

Yachi blushed. "Are these the flowers?"

Kiyoko gave a little laugh. "Yeah. They're yours."

"I can't take your entire arm with me."

"Oh yeah," Kiyoko thought for a moment, "then I guess you'll just have to take all of me."

* * *

Yachi doesn't even remember when, whether it was on the second, fourth, fourteenth date, but they kissed and the stars and universe aligned and somewhere in the world a building exploded because that's honestly what it felt like.

They woke up together in Yachi's too small bed and the first thing she thinks of is that her books were all over the floor and empty, unwashed dishes were littered about her kitchen and there were probably dirty clothes on the bed they were _currently sleeping in_ \-- but Kiyoko just rolls over and crushes her and tells her to shut-up, she's still sleeping.

Witty pick-up lines aside, everything in Yachi's life had suddenly fell into place.

 _I'm so in love,_ she thought. _I'm so, so in love._

A warm, pink and happy haze follows her for the next few weeks and as far as she's concerned it can follow her for the rest of her life.

Yachi thinks about them together all the time. She thinks about how unnatural she must look next to a goddess like Kiyoko Shimizu, but Kiyoko assures her that she's perfect, that they're perfect. She daydreams about them everywhere she went, making her a walking traffic hazard.

She's even daydreaming about them right now during class. In her daze she nearly tips over a glass beaker filled with boiling water, much to the distress of her lab partner. Worry not though, as she had everything under control. Before the beaker fell, she reached out and grabbed it. With her bare hand.

Glass containing boiling water that had been sitting on a bunsen burner for over an hour.

She grabbed it.

With her bare hand.

But everything was still alright as she was gifted with a partner as beautifully inept as she was. When she dropped the glass with a shout of pain he reached over the burner to try lend aid.

His lab-coat caught fire.

And then a baby was hurled through their window on the fourth floor because by that point it was the only thing that could possibly make the situation worse and with her luck it was going to happen.

It's all good though because this is just evidence that she's so far gone, so sick with love that it _doesn't even bother her._ Because as she stares at her red, swollen hand and listens to the screams of her classmate as they try to hose him down before they manage to set anything else on fire and the lamenting wails of her professor (why isn't there a fire alarm in here?!) all she can really focus on is the fact that this was going to be the funniest story to tell Kiyoko after class.

 


End file.
